youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Canal KondZilla
Konrad Cunha Duntas (born on ) better known by his stage name, KondZilla, is a music video producer, director, and screenwritter from Guarujá, São Paulo, Brazil. Since creating his YouTube channel in March 2012, it has gained an audience of over 20 million and recieved over 10 billion lifetime video views. The channel ranks as YouTube's 20th most subscribed channel, recently surpassing former most subscribed YouTuber, nigahiga. It is the most subscribed channel made in 2012. The channel also ranks as the 24th most viewed of all time on YouTube. It is the most viewed channel in Brazil. Duntas ranks as the second most subscribed Brazilian only behind whinderssonnunes. He is the most subscribed director and screenwriter on YouTube as well. On the channel, Duntas' produced music videos are uploaded. Early Life and Career Born in a coastal town in Brazil, not much is known about Duntas' childhood. However, at age 18, his mother died. Due to her death, he was left with life insurance; which was sizable. Due to it's abundance, he used a portion of it to purchase a Canon Eos SD camera to pursue a career field in video production. He moved to São Paulo to study cinematography, post production, and photography later on and eventually started his career in 2011 by directing popular former Brazilian Rock Band, Charlie Brown Jr.'s concert film, "Música Popular Caiçara". Since then, he has worked with some of the most famous and successful Brazilian artists of all time. His YouTube channel, Canal KondZilla, is among one of the fastest growing in subscribers and views, currently getting over 1 million subscribers and over 700 million total video views every month due to it's showing of the music videos he has produced, directed, and screenwritten, thus futhering his popularity. Awards and Nominations Duntas' produced music videos have been positively and negatively recepted widely around the world. So far, one of his works have been nominated for one official award which is: List Of Subscriber Milestones *KondZilla hit 1 million subscribers on December 5, 2014. *KondZilla hit 2 million subscribers on December 8, 2015. *KondZilla hit 3 million subscribers on April 10, 2016. *KondZilla hit 4 million subscribers on June 14, 2016. *KondZilla hit 5 million subscribers on August 3, 2016. *KondZilla hit 6 million subscribers on September 28, 2016. *KondZilla hit 7 million subscribers on November 13, 2016. *KondZilla hit 8 million subscribers on December 21, 2016. *KondZilla hit 9 million subscribers on January 13, 2017. *KondZilla hit 10 million subscribers on February 10, 2017. *KondZilla hit 11 million subscribers on March 6, 2017. *KondZilla hit 12 million subscribers on March 29, 2017. *KondZilla hit 13 million subscribers on April 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 14 million subscribers on May 23, 2017. *KondZilla hit 15 million subscribers on June 17, 2017. *KondZilla hit 16 million subscribers on July 15, 2017. *KondZilla hit 17 million subscribers on August 9, 2017. *KondZilla hit 18 million subscribers on September 3, 2017. *KondZilla hit 19 million subscribers on September 25, 2017. *KondZilla hit 20 million subscribers on October 18, 2017. List Of Video View Milestones *KondZilla hit 1 billion views on April 12, 2016. *KondZilla hit 2 billion views on September 14, 2016. *KondZilla hit 3 billion views on December 7, 2016. *KondZilla hit 4 billion views on January 30, 2017. *KondZilla hit 5 billion views on March 18, 2017. *KondZilla hit 6 billion views on April 27, 2017. *KondZilla hit 7 billion views on June 13, 2017. *KondZilla hit 8 billion views on July 25, 2017. *KondZilla hit 9 billion views on September 9, 2017. *KondZilla hit 10 billion views on October 20, 2017. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views